


Moonlight

by insomniasketch



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniasketch/pseuds/insomniasketch
Summary: Kaider fluff.





	Moonlight

A comm flashed across Cinder's retina display. It was from Kai. _Meet me in the gardens._ She set down the tool she was using and glanced out the window. It was dark out and Luna was already starting to rise.

 _I'll be there in a few minutes_ , she sent back, cleaning up her tools and setting aside the project she had been working on. With one more quick glance around the room, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway—nearly running into Iko.

“Where are you going?” Iko asked, giving Cinder a look. Then adding with a wink, “Off to meet a secret lover?” 

“Iko, Kai and I are married.” Cinder held up her hand and pointed to her ring for emphasis. “It's no secret.”

Iko rolled her eyes, “Well, go have fun on your secret rendezvous with your emperor.”

 

Cinder spotted Kai at the entrance of the gardens with a big grin on his face. “Why did you want to meet out here?” she asked as she neared him.

“Why not?” Kai laughed as leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, bringing her arms up to his shoulders. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. He pulled away a few minutes later, and ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to do something for your birthday.”

“Kai!” She slapped him lightly on the shoulder with her non-metal hand. He shrugged, looking down sheepishly.

“Sorry?”

Cinder laughed as she pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “Well, let's not let your plans go to waste.” He reached for her hand, then began leading her down the moonlit path to her surprise.


End file.
